


Nuages

by Ambrena



Category: La Horde du Contrevent - Alain Damasio
Genre: Gen, Poetic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clar, Caracole trouve scandaleux que les nuages ne soient pas pris en compte dans la notation du vent…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuages

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la case " regarder les nuages" du Bingo_fr, première session.
> 
> "La Horde du Contrevent" est un roman d'Alain Damasio.

¿’ Ah, turbulence agréable de ces apprentissages venteux. Sov le Profond désembrouille l’écheveau du savoir. C’est fil, c’est fin. Il ne l’effectue pas pour le troubadour, mi-expert mi-novice, mol intermédiaire. Non ! Il tournicote cette opération pour Coriolis, Corolle Lisse, coré aux lys... Elle écoute le scribounet de toutes ses mirettes, le regarde de toutes ses oreillettes. Oh, ceci dit, moi aussi je suis attentif, n’allez croire ! Youhou, du Vélivole ! Sovignon, au bouquet incomparable, à l’arôme délicat, je suis turlupiné par une question…

« Pourquoi ne note-t'on pas les nuages sur une partition, Philosov ? », pépie-je gaiement à mon scribe préféré.

Fariboles que cette lubie, me tourbillonnera-t-il sans doute. Sans relâche, je l’améliore de questionnements, l’étourdit de paroles. Ici ou là, je sens le déclic, l’interrogation vraie. Le faux parler, à d’autres ! Je me vante d’emmêler interrogation vraie et embrouillamini inepte. Pour le coup, j’ai tapé dans le juste. Je sens les pensées virevolter dans son esprit, que j’ai tiré d’une réflexion nonchalante. Après un papillonnement de réflexion, il me répond, étonné.

« Mais parce qu’ils ne font pas partie du vent, Caracole ! », s’exclame-t-il, déconcerté.

Les nuages, ne pas relever de l’élégance des bourrasques ? Les nuages, que sculptent les courants aériens en les ornant de délicats moellons, de créneaux improbables ou d’impossibles apesanteurs ? C’est là bien mal connaître le ciel ! C’est se fourvoyer en vents troubles, en mensonges d’apparence fortuite, en illusions du monde… L’univers trompe et enjolive, clar, quoiqu’on ne soit pas forcé de tomber dans le panneau.

Rek, c’est scandale et compagnie que ces arabesques gracieuses ne soient pas prises en compte dans la notation… Elles qui, avec les muages, ornent le ciel en mue et en nage. Energumènes que ceux qui ont créé ce système terne ! Nulle poésie dansante dans ces petits signes de ponctuation, alors qu’en mots, tout serait bien plus joli… Et compliqué, m’avait interrompu Sov. Compliqué, oui, certes. Aussi, que serait la vie sans complexité étourdissante, dites-moi ?

« Je t’offre un défi, mon Soveur. Passons une journée à regarder les nuages, veux-tu ?  
-Mais je dois relever les turbules du slamino, si je le laisse passer, je ne pourrai plus le faire… proteste-t-il faiblement.  
-Taratata, rabat-joie ! Au lieu de passer le nez au vent, aujourd’hui, tu le passeras le nez en l’air !  
-Dis, Carac…  
-Derbidil ?  
-Tu ne vas pas prétendre que c’est une forme du vent, les nuages, non? Tu m’avais fait le même coup pour les chrones…  
-Mais les chrones sont une forme du vent, mon mignon !  
-Que tu dis. »

 

) « Dire, ah, dire ! »

Il éclate d’un rire qui le secoue tout entier. C’est tout Caracole, ça. Une énergie, une envie de vivre et une joie de l’instant présent que je n’ai jamais rencontrée ailleurs. Quelles que soient les circonstances, il ne cesse jamais d’être joyeux, d’exister d’une manière aussi totale, absolue. Il n’est que paroles incroyables, chants et gestes. Contes, également. Lorsqu’il penche la tête afin de me répondre, j’ai presque l’impression qu’il va nous en narrer un.

« Et si c’était la parole, la huitième forme de vent, mon beau ?  
-N’importe quoi, objecte mon esprit rationnel. Comment se fait-il qu’on ne s’en soit pas rendu compte avant, dans ce cas ?  
-Parce que c’est sous notre nez, comme pour les nuages et les muages ! » Il rit encore. « Ou plutôt, au-dessus de notre front, de notre tête, là où on ne lève jamais les yeux… Allez, Soveteur, parle-moi de ce que tu vois, là-haut… »

Je finis par vraiment lui décrire le ciel au-dessus de nous. Etrange, je ne me souviens pas l’avoir contemplé ainsi depuis longtemps. En-dehors des alertes de furvent, ou à la rigueur, de blizzard, je ne lève pas tant que cela la tête. Non, pour contrer comme il le faut, « contrer de bon », comme le dirait Golgoth, il faut au contraire la rentrer dans les épaules, comme un gorce humain. C’est incroyable comme cela m’apaise, le simple fait de ne pas effectuer ce mouvement de repli du corps entier. Encore heureux que ce ne soit qu’un slamino qui souffle en ce moment…

Et encore, je veille au grain. Caracole m’a trop déconcentré. Si ce vent se change en petite zéfirine, c’en est fini de mes relevés du jour. Il ne m’a pas laissé noter les dernières turbules, ce foldingue de troubadour ! Toutefois, docile, je réalise la tâche qu’il m’a confiée. Ce n’est pas si bête, en vérité… À l’instar des muages, les nuages se forment et se déforment au gré des souffles aériens. En revanche, on ne les a pas classés d’une manière aussi stricte que les formes de vent. À quoi bon, d’ailleurs ?

Regarder les nuages, c’est une activité oiseuse, me murmura ma conscience. Je devrais reprendre le carnet, achever la partition en cours et que Carac ne m’a pas permise de continuer. À contrecœur, car le spectacle du ciel profond, émaillé de silhouettes blanches indistinctes, est vraiment magnifique, je reprends mon travail interrompu. Aucun égard pour les protestations indignées de mon ami, cette fois. Il n’a qu’à contempler l’azur avec Coriolis.

 

≈ Ils me fascinent, tous les deux. En leur compagnie, je découvre des choses auxquelles je n’aurais pas pensé seule. C’est vrai que les nuages sont beaux. Je crois bien ne les avoir jamais regardés, auparavant… C’est si dur de vivre, au village, qu’on n’a pas le temps pour de tels moments de rêverie. Orpailleuse, ce n’est pas facile tous les jours, on ne mange pas vraiment à sa faim. Et pourtant, ça fait du bien, de se reposer un peu. Oui, Caracole a raison, le ciel est magnifique, tissé de voiles éphémères…

Apparemment, Sov s’est remis à ses relevés. J’admire son talent. Je n’aurais jamais été capable de discerner autant de choses dans la simple brise qui nous caresse le visage. Avant de devenir Croc, je confondais même la zéfirine et le slamino, c’est dire ! Aujourd’hui, au bout d’à peine huit mois de contre, je me sais incapable d’une telle erreur. Et pourtant, je suis encore bien loin de la virtuosité du scribe… Sa plume court sur le papier tandis qu’il feint de se désintéresser de nous.

« Cor, ris, oh hisse! s’amuse le troubadour, qui en profite pour se rapprocher. Que penses-tu des nuages, toi ? Forme du vent ou pas ? Je te pose la question à toi, parce que le petit Sovageon s’est remis à ses partitions…»

Le problème mérite réflexion, effectivement. Malgré tout, je ne m’y connais pas assez bien, pourquoi est-ce qu’il me le demande, franchement ? D’accord, le troisième Hordier assis en notre compagnie est occupé, mais je suis incapable de lui donner une réponse intéressante. Moi qui n’ai appris les six formes de manière rigoureuse que depuis peu de temps… C’est beaucoup trop technique, ça me dépasse.

« Je ne sais pas. » La réponse est honnête, vide et nue. Elle ne suffit pas à ôter le large sourire du visage de Carac. J’adore lorsqu’il affiche une telle expression, si libre, si légère. D’une certaine manière, on a l’impression qu’il est capable de l’arborer jusqu’à Norska, jusqu’en Extrême-Amont s’il le faut. Le triomphe d’une force vitale invincible, inépuisable. Impossible. Pourtant, il est bel et bien là. Une énigme vivante. Rien ne l’étonne jamais.

Et de fait, sans surprise, l’aveu de mon ignorance ne le déconcerte pas pour autant. Au contraire, il m’encourage à approfondir ce point. Nuages, vent ou pas ? Un mystère insoluble, j’en ai peur, mais s’il veut que j’y pense un peu plus, je le ferai…

« Réfléchis, ma belle », m’enjoint-il en m’embrassant dans le cou. Je le laisse faire, consciente des regards en coin que Sov nous lance. Parfois, je me demande s’il y a quelque chose entre eux, tant Caracole le couve d’un regard tendre, à la dérobée. Mais ce n’est pas le moment d’y penser. Ces nuages, que sont-ils vraiment ? Je n’ai pas le temps de me le redemander, la récréation est terminée…

« Quoi foutez, derrière ? tonne le Golgoth. Finie, la pause, on reprend le sillage ! »


End file.
